A Vampiric New Year traduction
by celine-mallen
Summary: Traduction. Alice essaye de convaincre Bella à participer à une fête de la Saint Silvestre... mais Jasper a d’autres plans en tête. Alice/Jasper ; Bella/Edward ; Un peu d’Emmett. Destiné à vous faire sourire.


**Titre :**A Vampiric New Year

**Auteur : **KatyCharles

**Version originale : **http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5072282/1/A_Vampiric_New_Year (enlevez les espaces)

**Couple : **Alice/Jasper

**Rating: **K+

**Disclamer :**La saga Twilight appartient à S. MEYER, l'histoire à KatyCharles.

_Voici ce qui pourrait être la préparation d'un réveillon de Nouvel An chez les Cullen._

Les pensées sont en italique.

* * *

**_POV Alice_**

« Honnêtement, Bella… A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Célébrer le Nouvel An est sans doute le meilleur prétexte qui existe pour faire la fête. » Lui ai-je dit tout en lui tendant une guirlande électrique à brancher. Bella n'a pas exactement accéléré le processus de décoration, mais elle avait donné des idées et j'essayais, de toute façon, de garder comme objectif pour mes visions : surveiller Jasper, donc il était plus facile d'être lente. Je regrettais d'avoir accepter son aide aussitôt que des ondes négatives ont commencés à sortir d'elle par vagues. Elle ne savait pas qu'aussi fine était ma sensibilité, j'avais vraiment la capacité de ne plus l'entendre.

Je faisais comme si j'essayai d'arranger un vase de fleurs sur le piano tout en cherchant Jasper dans mes visions. Il me connaissait si bien qu'il était difficile de l'attraper à quoi que ce soit désormais. Mais pas impossible…ce qu'il connaissait aussi. Il avait essayé de me kidnapper toute la journée, mais il savait que je devais décorer pour la fête et il m'avait déjà empêché de le faire toute la nuit.

« Monstre sournois. » Ai-je murmuré à voix basse quand j'ai vu quel était son futur mouvement, sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre. J'ai sauté très rapidement de l'autre côté de Bella; Jasper sauta par-dessus le piano et atterrit sans un bruit, même sourd. Bella a sursauté en me découvrant de l'autre côté ainsi qu'en voyant, tout à coup, Jasper dans la pièce. J'ai ri. Elle ne voyait vraiment rien.

« Je souhaite vraiment que vous deux ne le fassiez plus. Vous me désiquilibrez plus que je ne le suis naturellement » soupira-t-elle

« Désolée Bella, mais Alice est extrêmement difficile ce matin. » Il a déclaré simplement, appuyé contre le piano et en tournant un pétard pour la fête autour de ses mains.

« Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup à faire avant ce soir. Les gens venant à cette fête n'ont pas l'éternité comme certains d'entre nous. Le passage à une autre année signifie beaucoup pour eux, donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, je serais reconnaissant si vous cessez de tenter de m'attaquer toutes les cinq secondes. » J'ai répondu un peu sèchement. Jasper a juste souri et s'est dirigé à l'étage, embrassant ma joue au passage.

« Tu pensais que puisqu'il est ton âme sœur, que tu vois l'avenir, il te laisserai tranquille. » Déclara Emmet du salon.

« Il gagne beaucoup. Ne le laissez pas vous tromper. » Ai-je répliqué.

« Peu importe. Il ne gagne que lorsque tu n'as pas trop peur d'être fair-play. » Emmet rit. Je lui ai tiré la langue. "Alice joue franc jeu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle peut voir l'avenir que ce n'est pas juste. Personne ne critique votre force. " Dit Edward à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Edward ! » Bella respira et courue vers lui.

Elle a, bien sûr, trébuché sur les guirlandes électriques, elle se démêlaitet aller se blesser quand Edward l'a rattrapa. J'ai ri involontairement et il me lança un regard mortel. '_Oh, relax.' _Ai-je pensé et il a souri.

« Bella, tu dois avoir une inscription prépayée par tes parents à ta naissance, pour aller de façon illimitée chez ton docteur, ce n'est pas possible autrement » Rit Emmet. J'ai rapidement démêlé les guirlandes des pieds de Bella et ai commencé à les enrouler autour des colonnes dans le salon.

« Étonnamment, Emmet, le manque de coordination est seulement venu avec l'âge. La seule blessure majeure que j'ai eue avant mes 10 ans fut quand Renée me laissa sauter de la balançoire à l'âge de 5 ans. Bien sûr, mes deux dents de devants ne sont pas arrivées avant mes 7 ans et les photos de ces 2 années ont tous étaient brûlées. » Dit-elle, souriant à Edward. Emmet eut un rire bruyant, Bella se retourna pour continuer à m'aider, Edward tenait toujours sa taille.

'_Tu gravites autour d'elle, tu sais. Comme si elle était l'étoile éclairant ton système solaire. Tu ne seras jamais capable de la quitter.' _Ai-je pensé, lui jetant un coup d'œil quand j'ai sorti un autre paquet de guirlande pour Bella à démêler. Il m'a regardé et a souri d'une façon sombre. Je le déteste quand il est triste à propos de Bella. Je connaissais déjà ce qui allait arriver de toute façon quand elle s'est finalement décidée à --

« Avoir de l'amusement, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Edward un peu trop fort, arrêtant mes pensées. _(ndt : d'où les deux petits tirets au dessus)_

'_Bien, bien. Je ne laisserai pas mes pensées aller dans cette direction aujourd'hui. _J'ai pensé à son intérêt et suis plutôt tourné dans la direction de Jasper.

« Non, on ne rigole pas. J'ai proposé d'aider Alice, espérant la convaincre que cette fête me causera plus de stress que ce qu'elle peut imaginer. Mais bien sûr, comme pour toutes les décisions concernant les vêtements, elle est extrêmement rigide. » Elle a froncé les sourcils et j'ai répondu sans la regarder.

« Bella, cela va être une grande année pour toi et tu dois la commencer du bon pied. De plus, Charlie veut que tu passes plus de temps avec tes autres amisnormaux, tes amis non-vampires. Il me l'a dit exactement comme cela la semaine dernière. » Elle regarde vers moi et Edward sourit. « A part la partie d'eux étant normal et non vampirique. Il a juste dit 'd'autres' amis » Edward a ri et Bella a souri inconsciemment. Elle a ensuite continué son travail mais j'ai manqué l'essentiel parce qu'Edward avait entendu les pensées de Jasper et souriait largement. Je lui est lancée un regard fâché et j'ai soupiré.

« Alice, je ne vois tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Vous êtes immortels, donc la Nouvelle Année ne ressemble pas à une sorte de jour férié -- » Bella s'arrêta et se retourna pour découvrir que je n'étais pluslà. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre maudire mon nom car je me suis sauvé par la porte de derrière et dans les bois. Je courrais et je pouvais entendre Jasper juste derrière moi. Comme il a commencé à rattraper son retard, j'ai jeté mes talons dans la terre, laissant une trace, et me suis sauvée vers la direction opposée. Il n'a pas réalisé tout de suite ce qui était arrivé et je traversais la rivière avant de l'entendre laisser échapper un rire et se retourner. J'ai pensé que j'avais gagné et ai temporairement oublié de vérifier ses projets avant de traverser la cour. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la matinée ensoleillée et nous étions allongés dans l'herbe. Le soleil a brillé sur le visage de Jasper, il m'a sourit, plaquant mes bras contre la terre chaude.

«Je te tiens » a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille quand il s'est penché pour embrasser mon cou.

«J'étais à mi-chemin du sommet de la montagne quand j'ai réalisé où tu étais, petit diable. » Il rit, sa tête face à la mienne. Il était dur d'être mauvais joueur avec lui quand il était juste si irrésistiblement charmant. Je savais, de toute façon, que je ne serais pas capable de lui résister beaucoup plus longtemps, pas quand il joue autant avec mes émotions. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il se pencha un peu plus près. « Il est dix heures du matin, ma douce. La fête ne commence pas avant vingt et une heures. Tu as beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne pense pas que tu doives utiliser ce temps pour chasser. » Il respira.

« Mais toute la maison a besoin d'être-- » J'ai commencé mais il ria et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'empêcher de parler. J'ai poussé un grand soupir, je l'ai embrassé, le laissant me relaxer et m'envoyer des ondes positives pour l'année à venir.

**

* * *

**

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je trouve que le genre de la fic n'est pas que romance mais aussi _Family_, je l'ajoute donc par rapport à l'originale.

Je sais que ce n'est pas que du couple Alice/Jasper mais le couple principal est bien celui ci, non ?

Je vous souhaite (avec quelques heures d'avance) une bonne année. Qu'elle vous apporte beaucoup de bonheur !


End file.
